


The Man At The Party

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sex, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: I meet someone very interesting at a party
Comments: 1





	1. The Man At The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Parties aren't what you expect

The Man At The Party

  
One night I was at a party when this guy came up to me while he asked " Wanna have a drink with me, sexy? " I shook my head while I said " No, I'm fine. " The man looked so sad as he said " Come on, just one drink with me and I promise that's all. " I rolled my eyes as I sighed " Oh alright, fine, one drink and nothing more. " The man was so happy that he yelled " Great! I'm so happy to hear that! " I started checking him out while I thought " Well, I guess he's cute, that jean vest with that beanie is so hot. " The man came back with the drink " Here, drink up. " I nodded as I grabbed the drink and took a big sip while I asked " What's in this drink? " The man smiled as he teased " Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that. " As I was taking another sip, I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded so the man asked " You okay? Wanna lay down? " I nodded slowly as he helped me stand up, then he opened a door as he said " Lay down here and get some rest. " I laid down as I said " My head hurts. " Moments later, I passed out, and then it happened. While I was waking up I heard the man moaning like crazy so I screamed " What the fuck! Take your fucking dick out of me! It hurts! " The man hushed me " Shhh, shhh, just let it happen. " I was crying so much " Please.....stop..... " The man was grabbed my hips so hard while he was spilling his load onto my ass as he moaned " Thanks for the sex, I had a wonderful time with you. " I was a sobbing mess while he asked " Can we fuck again sometime? " I pushed him down hard as I screamed " No fucking way! You just fucking raped me! Stay the fuck away from me! " I ran for the front door as my phone went off " I had a great time tonight, I hope that I didn't upset you. " I smashed my phone as I ran out to my car, as I was putting the keys in the man was standing in the doorway waving while he was saying " Your the best I've ever had. " 

  
I started speeding home as I cried " This fucking sucks, I can't believe I was raped. " As I pulled up to my apartment building I saw a bright orange van parked in front with the man leaning on the hood. Then I parked in my parking spot, I slowly got out and ran up to the door while he asked " Hey? Can I talk to you a minute? " I was shaking as he was only inches from me so I turned my head quickly as I slapped him hard and cried " Fuck you! I can't believe you raped me! I hate you! " The man looked confused so he asked " When? I don't remember raping you, I'm so sorry if I did, maybe we can start over? " I wiped my tears away as I asked " Were you drunk when you raped me? " The man said " Yeah, I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that I raped you. " I was so happy to hear that so I said " Close your eyes. " The man did what I had asked him so I quickly kissed his cheek as I said " My name is Marie. " The man blushed a bright red as he said " Well, my name is Barley Lightfoot. " I smiled a little bit as I said " Well, I gotta go in now, I'm beyond tired. " Barley grabbed my hand as he asked " Marie? I hope I can win your heart someday so can I have one kiss? " I nodded shyly as I leaned in for a kiss, Barley wanted more but he wasn't going to cross that line for a while so he just moaned " Your lips are so sweet and soft. " I broke the kiss as I said " I'm so tired, goodnight, Barley, and I think you're very hot. " I opened the door while I quickly closed it behind me while I was thinking " Oh my god, I'm too bold and stupid. " Barley was in so much shock while he thought, " She thinks I'm hot, I can't believe it. " I was thinking about " Barley is quite the man, I could tell that he's an alpha but I didn't want to bring that up yet. "

  
I made my way into my apartment when I got very nervous for some reason but I just kept on walking while I was thinking " Barley makes me feel very nervous but at the same time he makes me feel safe and comfortable. " Then I opened my bedroom door while I started to undress as something hit my window so I looked at only to find Barley waving at me " Hey! Can I come in a minute!? " I opened my window as I yelled " One sec, I'll buzz you in. " My heart was pounding as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to my door but then I heard the knock so I ran over to the door. I was shaking as I opened my door, I looked up at him while I nervously said " Ummm......I.....I'm kinda nervous about this......I mean a man has never been in my home before...... I'm sorry...... " Barley gave me a gentle look as he whispered " It's okay, I just wanna spend some time with you and get to know you better because I really like you too. " I blushed a light pink as he reached out for me, I was hesitant about letting him touch me but I let him anyway because I wanted to feel his touch again, Barley was so gentle as he slowly pulled me closer while he was whispering " I'm so speechless, your so beautiful up close like this, I wish I could have you in my arms all day, I can't take my eyes off of you and I can smell that you know. " I looked up quickly as I asked " What? What smell? " Barley gave me a lustful look as he said seductively " Don't play dumb with me, I know you're an Omega so don't even deny it because your scent is too sweet to miss. " I tried to hide my face but he lifted my chin up with one finger as he whispered " Hey..... I know this is sudden but I really wanna touch you more, like a lot more. " I started shivering as he moved his hands right over my ass while he groped me hard as he moaned in my ear " I'm so hard right now...... I wanna bang you but I know I can't because of what I did....... " I started to whimper as he started to lick my neck and pinch my nipples softly while he continued to moan " You like that, I bet if I stuck a finger inside, you'd scream and melt into my arms. " 

  
I looked up slowly while I whimpered " Oh my, you're an alpha and you don't have a mate yet. " Barley smirked at me while he moaned " Yup, I'm looking for a mate right now and I think I've found her, you. " I gasped " What, I'm your mate but I just met you a couple of hours ago. " Barley's grip got tighter as he said with a deep voice " Hey...... I don't just say things like this if they're not true.......your my mate and I'm going to make you very happy....... " I was shaking so bad as he kissed me and whispered in my ear " I want you at my place early tomorrow morning. " I blushed a bright red as he slipped a piece of paper in my pocket while he said " Well, you have my number and my address now so see you tomorrow, my sexy angel. " I nearly fell over as I screamed " Barley! Your such a fucking tease! " Barley stuck his tongue out at me as he winked at me while he said " And you love it, bye. " Barley closed my door and I was a mess rolling on the floor while screaming " Fuck! Son of a bitch! I can't believe he did that to me! " Then I threw myself down onto my bed as I tried to get some sleep but I just couldn't, not after what he just did so I got out of bed while I said " Fuck, I need a new phone so I should get my ass down to the store. " I grabbed my coat as I headed out the door, once down the stairs I said " Man, it's fucking freezing. " As I got around the corner, I saw a group of men looking in my direction so I thought " Fuck, I'd better get the hell out of here. " I started walking fast to get away from them but I was stopped by another man I didn't know while he moaned " Hey good looking, I guess you don't have an alpha so your up for grabs. " I started tearing up as the group started feeling me up but then someone screamed " Fuck off of her! She's mine! " Barley pushed the other men off of me while he warned in a dark tone of voice " Don't any of you fuckers ever touch my woman ever again or I'll fucking end you, got that. " 

  
The group ran away, Barley turned towards me as he yelled " Hey! Don't you fucking ever think about going out at night anymore without me! You could have been raped or killed! " Then he hugged me tightly as he cried " Marie.....I could have lost you......please don't leave your place without me ever again.......promise me...... " I was shaking as I whimpered " I promise, Barley. " Barley kissed my forehead as he said with a soft tone of voice " It's okay, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I was just so scared of the thought of losing you, you mean the world to me, for you my love, anything. " Then it started to rain as he bopped me on the head with a new waterproof cell phone while he sighed " Dammit, you should have been patient and you should have waited for me to return. " I blushed a bright red as I tugged on his vest while I asked softly " Hey.....Barley...... it's always been one of my dreams to kiss my alpha in the rain........ so can I have a kiss? " Barley leaned in as he kissed me so sweetly that I moaned " Barley, I love you. " Barley chuckled " Hehe, you just made my day, Marie, I love you too. " I started to shiver while Barley asked " Can we head back to your place for now? " I nodded as I said " Yeah, I'm fucking freezing. " As we got to the front door I unlocked it and headed upstairs while Barley asked " Want me to warm you up? " I nodded quickly as we sat down on my couch, Barley pulled me closer while he whispered " Rest your head on me, cuddle as long as you want. " We cuddled for 2 hours before I asked " Do you want to spend the night? " Barley blushed a bright red as he said softly " Yeah.....but I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself all night...... " I smiled as I got right in his ear " I wouldn't want you to keep your hands to yourself......I want you to touch me...... " 

  
.


	2. A Steamy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley makes up for his mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barley makes sure that I understand how he feels

  
A Steamy Night

  
Barley pinned me on the couch as he asks " Are you sure that you wanna do this? " I smiled at him while I wrapped my arms around his neck " Yes, I want you so bad. " Barley thought that he was going to lose it but he whispered " I really wanna make love tonight but I'm scared that I might hurt you. " I kissed him hard as I said " It's okay, I trust you, I know that you won't hurt me. " Then he slipped off his vest as he asked " Want to undress halfway? Or the whole way? " I blushed a bright red as I said " I want to feel every inch of your skin on mine, so undress completely. " Barley blushed a deep red as he said " Sounds good to me, I've never been completely naked in front of someone before but anything for you, my angel. " I smiled as I said " Me neither, I just hope you like my body. " Barley took off his t-shirt, then he unzipped his shorts while he said " You didn't get a chance to really see it so I hope my massive cock don't scare you, I promise to be as gentle as I can be. " My eyes widen as his cock fell out of his underwear so I swallowed hard " Barley, it looks so tasty and I think that I see studs on the underside of it. " Barley smirked as he asked " Do you hate them? Do you want me to take them out? " I quickly said " No, I love them, it just caught me off guard is all. " Barley finished undressing as he said seductively " Now I'm gonna undress you. " I blushed a deep red as his large hands reached out for me, then I got nervous as he started to slip my t-shirt off my head slowly I tried to push his hands away while he reached for my bra but he hushed me sweetly " Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, you can trust me. " Barley slid my bra off of me, then he looked down and said " Oh my, your boobs are so sweet and small. " I couldn't help but thrust my hips a little bit at him for being so hot and sexy for me. Barley felt that so he teased " Ohhh, looks like someone is getting impatient, hungry for my cock much. " 

  
I covered my eyes as I whined " Barley.....I need you...... " Barley grinned at me as he moved down and started to pull down my shorts slowly with his teeth " My god, Barley, your too hot and good at this. " Then Barley noticed that I had a song planned on my laptop so he asked " Oohhhh my, what were you listening to? " I tried to stop him but he pushed to play as he said " Wow, Filthy Animals by BOTDF, how naughty. " Barley set the volume to the max as he whispered seductively " I don't want anyone to hear just how hard I'm gonna pound that pussy. " I gasped " Barley, I'm so wet right now. " Barley grabbed my pussy as he whispers " Ohhhhh, yes your very wet indeed. " Barley pulled down my underwear as he got eye level with it while he asked " Is this your first time getting oral? " I blushed a bright red as I moaned " Yes, please stick your tongue inside me, I need it. " Barley started by licking the clit fast while I was a moaning mess and pulling at the couch cushion " Fuck.....Your tongue feels so fucking good...... I'm melting...... " Barley started sucking and tonguing me so hard that I screamed " Daddy! Aggghhhh! Ahhhh! Fuck! " I was panting so bad that Barley asked " How was it? " I tried to cover my eyes as I said " It was amazing. " Barley picked me up bridal style as he said seductively, " I think it's about time I make love to you. " I wrapped my arms around his neck while I asked " Can you promise me something? Can you cum on my stomach? " Barley blushed a bright red as he said " Yea.....whatever you want..... " Then Barley laid me down gently onto my bed as he asked " Ready? " I nodded shyly as he lined himself up with me, I could feel it pulsing and twitch hard while I moaned " Please.....please fuck me......I need it....." Barley grabbed onto my hips as he thrusted his hips forward, he couldn't stop moaning " Fuck, I love you, I fucking love you. " I could feel each stud enter me, Then I looked up at him " Wow, that look on his face is pure heaven, but my god he's massive and I feel so full. " Barley pushed in balls deep as he moaned " Marie...... that bugle in your stomach is too hot...... " 

I started crying out for Barley " Daddy! Right there! Pound me harder! " Barley heard what I said so he asked " Yes, baby girl, daddy hears you. " I froze as I realized what I said so I screamed " Fuck! Forget what I said! " Barley grinned at me while he moaned " Why......I want you to call me that...... it really turns me on...... " I gasped as Barley picked up my legs and placed them on his shoulders " Daddy! Your cock is going in even deeper! " Barley was so lost in lust that he couldn't control his movements anymore, I was shaking because all of the pleasure that I was feeling from him pounding me hard and I couldn't even see straight. Barley was thrusting his hips so hard that there were loud smacking sounds filling my bedroom and making me cry out for him " Daddy! I'm gonna cum! " Barley wasn't too far behind as he moaned loudly " Me too..... please cum for daddy..... cum all over my cock..... " Moments later I came so hard " Daddy! Fuck! Aggghhhhh! Ahhhh! " Barley quickly pulled out as he spills his load all over my stomach " Fuck! Agghhhh! Fuck yes! " Barley fell on top of me while we kissed each other softly, then he shifted himself so I could cuddle with him " Wow, that was amazing, baby girl. " I smiled at him " Same for me, daddy. " Barley fell asleep pretty fast so I covered us up with my blanket as I kissed his forehead softly " I love you, goodnight. " I got up around 5:30 am to start cooking breakfast, as I was getting everything ready Barley walks out of my bedroom wearing nothing " Now that's a nice view, daddy. " Then he yawns " Goodmorning and same to you too, baby girl. " I turned the stove on as Barley hugged me from behind " You look like an angel and you're making me breakfast, how sweet. " I blushed a light pink as I felt him poke me " Daddy, your poking me. " Barley started lightly kissing my neck while he was grabbing my ass " Daddy is just so happy to see you, but I need to go to work as soon as we're done with breakfast, baby girl. " 

  
I wanted him to stay but I know work is important " Daddy, are you coming back here after work? " Barley nodded " Yes, we need to discuss our living arrangements when I get back, remember no leaving the apartment when it gets dark out unless your with me. " I smiled at him " I love you, daddy. " Barley opened the fridge and grabbed the milk " I love you too, baby girl. " Then I looked at him while he was drinking the milk with my mouth wide open like an idiot, he looks back at me " Baby girl, you want daddy to bend you over the table? " I gasped " Daddy! You need to eat and get to work! " Barley winks at me while he sticks out his tongue " But you love it. " I rolled my eyes " Daddy, your breakfast is almost done. " Barley puts the milk down on the counter as he grabs me and roughly shoves his tongue down my throat " Mmmm, baby girl, your tongue taste so good. " I was a mess in his arms as he gives me that look " Oh no, you need to get to work, daddy. " I grabbed two plates " So, how's work going? " Barley didn't say anything as he grabbed me and bent me over the kitchen counter " Daddy, your breakfast is going to get cold if you fuck me now. " Then he shoved three fingers inside me hard " Naughty girl, daddy is gonna teach you a lesson. " I looked back at him " Wait, you can't! " Barley gave me that look again " Daddy.....I'm nervous..... " Barley rips his fingers out fast " Oh yeah, daddy makes you feel nervous, good. " I was barely gripping onto the counter as he was behind me, pounding me hard " Fuck yes, your pussy is so much better than breakfast and I get to do whatever that I want with it. " I cried out for him " Daddy! I'm gonna cum! " Barley grabbed a fist full of my hair " Fuck me, cum all over your daddy's cock. " My legs were shaking so bad as I came hard " Daddy! Ahhhh! Fuck! " Barley was loving the view " Can I cum inside? " I started shivering " Daddy..... I'll get pregnant.....if you cum inside..... " Barley smiled " I want to get you pregnant. " 

  
I nodded shyly " Go ahead, cum inside me, daddy. " Barley grabbed onto my hips hard " Fuck! Agghhhh! Ahhhhh! " My legs gave out and I fell onto the floor " Daddy....your cum feels hot..... I'm melting..... " Barley was panting so hard " Oh yeah, you love your daddy's cum, I'm so happy that I can please you, baby girl. " I couldn't get back up so I reached out for his hand " Daddy, I'm a little scared of having a child. " Barley just smiles while he kisses my forehead " Shhh, don't be scared, I'll be with you every step of the way, baby girl. " I still was shaking " Hey......baby girl..... your so beautiful when your nervous.......it shows that you need me and that fuels me to do better...... " I felt my face get really hot " Daddy! Stop teasing me! Your too sexy! " Barley hears what I said " Ooohhhh yeah, you think I'm sexy, how so? " I cleared my throat " Well.......ummmm......I.......I love your scent......your eyes are so intoxicating...... your large hands....... the way you grab me, hold me and choke me......it's all just mind-numbing......ummmm...... " Barley knew that he had to stop teasing me " Haha, that's enough, baby girl. " Then I looked over at the stove " Shit! Our food is burnt! " Barley lifts up my chin " Poor baby, I'll make us something so sit that tight ass down before I make you. " I sat down as I watched him grab things to start cooking " Wow, you sure know your way around a kitchen, daddy. " Barley looks at me while he winks " Yeah, my mom taught me how to cook. " Then I got up to see what he was cooking " Marie! Sit that ass back down now! No peeking while the chef is cooking! " I quickly sat back down " I'm sorry, daddy, I hope you're not mad at me. " Barley sighs as he walks up to me " Marie....please don't think I'm mad..... I just want you to depend on me for everything....... " I smiled brightly at him while I wrapped my arms around his neck " I love you so much, Barley Lightfoot. " Barley blushed a bright red " I love you too, Marie. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> Barley's gonna get handsy soon


End file.
